


The Not Your Teaching Tool Job

by theleanansidhe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Multi, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/85681">The Not Your Teaching Tool Job by BlackEyedGirl</a>.</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> <i>Parker doesn't understand why it has to be more complicated than: "I want to be with you, I just don't want to sleep with you." It's everyone else who has the problem. (Parker as a biromantic asexual.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not Your Teaching Tool Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Not Your Teaching Tool Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85681) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> Thanks to [kalakirya]() for making the cover!

cover art provided by kalakirya

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/teachingtool.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:33
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/leverage/teachingtool_audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:21:33

  
---|---


End file.
